


With Trevor’s eyes

by Itohan



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Growing feelings, M/M, Romance, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Short, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: Trevor and his relationships with the two Travelers that replaced the people he started to consider his friends in the 21st.





	With Trevor’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammatical mistakes, I’m still learning English but I’m trying my best :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Grace and Traveler 0027

Grace was the first one to disappear. It was inevitable and broke his heart. It was his fault, he should not have turned her last hours of her life into the horror they ended up becoming. 

She was the only one of the original Trevor’s acquaintances to accept _him_ the way he was without any expectation he had to fulfill. She didn’t want him to be the big football star Trevor had been before Traveler 0115 took over. No, she only wanted him to get better at school and be happy in his own way. 

And he did find happiness in spending time with her, talking about books or just enjoying the world he’d found himself in now. A world so much more beautiful than it would become in his original time. 

However, the happiness did not last. It never did, at least it never did for him. He had seen his wife and children die as the world he was born in perished too.

He knew she was supposed to die that day. But he could not lose her. The thought of losing someone dear to him yet again devastated him. He made a decision...

She still ended up dying.

A new Traveler took over her body and became Grace. Even though she did not have the authorization to use Grace as a host, it made him realize something. He should not have doubted the director’s plan.

He slowly learned to care for the new Grace.  
At first it was hard for him to accept her. She might have looked the same as Grace, however, she was her own individual person. She just wasn’t the Grace he might even have loved.

But in the few moments they had alone together he started to get to know Traveler 0027. She stopped being Traveler 0027 to him becoming “Grace” instead as she wanted to be called by everybody. Especially by him.

Grace wanted to be accepted. She hadn’t been popular back in their time and didn’t have any friends, only the director was her closest companion. This time she wanted everything to change. She wanted acceptance and friends, and he would be this friend for her.

He almost lost Grace again...  
She’d been sentenced to be overwritten and replaced as Grace by another Traveler.  
Nobody would ever be able to replace her. He would have rejected everyone that tried.  
Although the director told her that she had never been in danger, he continued to feel like she almost disappeared. He would keep her safe, he had to.

Their team had failed. Grace and the friends and families of his teammates were kidnapped. They had to reveal their true identities as Travelers from a horrible future to safe them. He would do what he had to do to keep her safe, he’d promised himself that.

He was Traveler 0115 but he also was Trevor.  
He loved the world he lived in and his friends and family just as much as the original Trevor did. Possibly even more than he had.  
It was 0115’s life just as much as it had been Trevor’s.

So it broke his heart into pieces when he held Grace in his arms again while she was shattered from everything that had happened to her and the others.

“Grace... are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

His teammates might have lost everything in this very moment they had built up for themselves in this life, while he got to hold Grace close, but he had lost something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad formatting, I still don’t get how to make more space in between the paragraphs 😅


End file.
